


The Spark

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boundaries, F/M, Fireside Chats, Honor, Other, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: It's the night after Captain Li Shang and his troops stumble upon the carnage left by the Huns. Ping/Mulan tries to comfort Shang as he mourns the death of his father.





	

The wind whipped through the air and then over the ground, swirling the surface of the snow into a light mist.

Mulan awoke to the sensation of her teeth chattering. She pulled the blanket up to her chin but continued shivering. The fire in front of her tent had probably died down.

With the blanket wrapped around her, Mulan peaked outside and confirmed her suspicions. There were just a few burning embers emitting a low glow. Mushu was usually the one to keep the fire going, but he was sound asleep.

She whispered to him. "Mushu. Wake up."

The tiny dragon turned over onto his side but did not rouse - probably tired from their long journey. Mulan would have to try a different tactic but with caution. When Mushu startled, he would usually breathe fire.

Before she could try again, Mulan heard someone call out her name. Well, her pseudonym.

"Ping?"

She recognized the voice instantly. Tying up her hair, Mulan slipped on her shoes before stepping out of the tent.

"Captain." She bowed slightly  towards him, not wanting to make eye contact. It had been a difficult day for all of them but more so for Shang, after discovering that his father General Li had perished at the hands of the Huns.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"No, not me. Might have been the wind. I was about to tend to my fire." Mulan eyed the pile of branches and twigs that Shang was carrying.

"I was about to do the same. Stay warm, Ping." He started to walk away.

"But Captain...might I have...a few..." Mulan looked down at her snow covered shoes and regretted asking for help. She knew better than to -

"Alright, Ping. I can spare a few." Shang threw some branches onto the ground and shrugged his shoulders. "Let me help you get this started again."

Mulan was surprised by this extra kindness. Maybe he wanted some company. "I'll melt some snow and make us some tea."

Shang nodded and went to work on the fire, quickly restoring a healthy flame.

"Thank you. It's hard work keeping a fire going."   

"A fire requires constant attention, discipline even. But even the mightiest blaze grows from just a spark."

Mulan smiled. "Reminds me of something my father would say."

It was rather odd, sitting across from Shang as if they were equals. His mood was somber, and his eyes were tired and vacant. She could understand the depth of his pain and wished she could provide him some relief from his suffering, at least some words of comfort. But Mulan remained silent as she knew it was better to let him speak first. After a long silence, he did.

"I wasn't the first born in my family, you know."

"Oh?"

"It's different when you're the oldest. That's what my brother used to tell me." Shang took a sip of his tea. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Um...well, yes. I do. A sister."

"I guess you can understand the pressure then. Being the only son. All of the expectations. It's been harder for me...trying to fill the void left by my brother's death."

"I'm so sorry."

"And he didn't die in battle. It was from fever. An illness that ravaged our village but somehow spared me."

"The gods know why certain things come to pass."

"My father and I grew closer over these past few years, but I knew I could never be as good as my brother." He paused and looked into the fire. "I should have been here to protect my father."

"You did everything you could. You've made him proud. Look at what you've done with us."

"It wasn't enough to save him." Shang hung his head in defeat, and Mulan shifted closer to his side, placing her hand gently on his arm.

"I understand what you mean. I'd do anything for my father. Shang, I'd even -"

He pulled away from her abruptly and spat back. "You mean, _Captain_ , don't you, soldier?"

And then it was gone. Any shred of vulnerability he had been willing to share had disappeared with the wind.

Mulan moved back to her spot in front of the fire. She had gone too far. Shang was a man who set impenetrable boundaries. He lived by a strict set of values and beliefs. Who was she to offer him comfort? And if he ever found out about her true identity, no matter her reasons, he wouldn't let her live.

"Of course. My apologies. _Captain_."

Shang stood up and started down the path back to camp. But then his footsteps slowed as if he regretted his rebuke of the young recruit.

Mulan was fairly certain she'd heard him whisper into the night air. "Pretty good tea, Ping."


End file.
